Heroes vs. Rhino Wrestler
Heroes vs. Rhino Wrestler was the battle between several heroes and the Demon-level mysterious being Rhino Wrestler of the Monster Association. Prelude Shortly after the heroes defeat the first wave of monsters, a second wave of monsters arrives to fight the heroes. The heroes prepare to fight this 2nd wave, but from the back of the army, Rhino Wrestler runs forward, determined to dispatch the heroes and prove his worth as a monster by defeating them all single-handedly. Battle Needle Star is the first to attack, striking Rhino Wrestler with Violence Star, but the monster easily knocks him back, rating his attack as a 25 out of 100. Next, Captain Mizuki jumps into the air and attacks him with her Shot Put, but he brushes the attack off, giving her 25 points and prepares to attack her, but Needle Star grabs her hand and pulls her out of way. She thanks Needle Star, and he warns the heroes of Rhino Wrestler's immense power. The next one to attack is One Shotter, who fires many rounds in an attempt to break his horn, but Rhino Wrestler is able to see and deflect all of his shots and rates his attack as a 15, leaving the hero shocked. Rhino Wrestler charges the heroes, with thoughts of his desires to be the strongest running inside his head. Jet Nice Guy attacks his left cheek, but it doesn't faze Rhino Wrestler and he gives the hero a measly 10 points. Then, Shadow Ring strikes the monster with her sword, yet it does very little, as he rates it as only 10 points as well. Rhino Wrestler yells out for all the heroes to attack him so he can give them all scores, so the next one to fight him is Iaian. The A-Class hero unsheathes his sword and strikes his horn, momentarily halting the monster's movement. Rhino Wrestler rates his attack 69 points, and the others see it as the opportune moment to strike together. First, Jet Nice Guy attacks with his Ultimate Jet Straight across the monster's face; next, Double Hole tickles his nose to activate his energy sneeze. Crescent Eyebroll uses his Crescent Consecutive Slashes, while Narcisstoic uses his Rose American Sack Attack, and the rest of the heroes join in, but Rhino Wrestler is able to blow all of them away, rating each of their attacks. The heroes are shocked at his power, while Rhino Wrestler reminisces of a moment when Gyoro Gyoro conversed with Rhino Wrestler before the Monster Association raid and how Gyoro Gyoro commended the monster for his increase in strength, and Rhino Wrestler screams out for the strongest heroes to fight him, all-the-while fighting Iaian. Rhino Wrestler is able to hold Iaian back, but before the battle can continue further, Atomic Samurai tells his disciple he would take his place. Iaian insists he can handle it, but Atomic Samurai tells him he will cut off his horn himself. Rhino Wrestler derides Atomic Samurai for fighting him single-handedly after witnessing him effortlessly handle the other heroes, but he then commends him for his spirit. Rhino Wrestler yells for Atomic Samurai to use his killer move for him to score, and he throws a punch at Atomic Samurai. But in only a second, Atomic Samurai tells the others that they are done there and it is time to advance, and begins to walk past the monster. Rhino Wrestler insists the battle isn't over, and demands Atomic Samurai not ignore him. Suddenly, Atomic Samurai remembers something and asks Rhino Wrestler what his score was. Rhino Wrestler's eyes widen, and his horn falls off. The monster clutches his horn and begins to tremble. He laments that Gyoro Gyoro lied to him, as he stated he was "strong enough to defeat the S-Class". His final words were giving Atomic Samurai's killer move a 100 out of 100, before he is sliced into thousands of tiny pieces. Aftermath Most of the heroes are rather tired and damaged from Rhino Wrestler's attacks, so they stand back and watch as the S-Class heroes effortlessly eliminate the remaining monsters. Trivia * This fight has the most heroes battle against a single monster. Category:Fights Category:Needle Star Fights Category:Mizuki Fights Category:Poison Fights Category:Jet Nice Guy Fights Category:Food Battler Futoshi Fights Category:Green Fights Category:Twin Tail Fights Category:Shadow Ring Fights Category:Narcisstoic Fights Category:Crescent Eyebroll Fights Category:Strange Binding Shell Fights Category:One Shotter Fights Category:Iaian Fights Category:Atomic Samurai Fights Category:Rhino Wrestler Fights Category:Manga Original Category:Double Hole Fights